Sister's Desire
by HisArtsyGirl
Summary: An alternate ending of Brother's Conflict anime episode 10 when Fuuto comes to his older sister's bedroom at night. Things get hot, and she finds herself wanting him more than she ever thought she would. Warning: rated M for a slight lemon / smut / suggested rape


***I do NOT own the characters of Brother's Conflict***

***This scene is an alternate ending of what could have happened if Fuuto didn't change his mind at the end of episode 10, after Ema tells everyone during dinner that she wanted everyone to be more like a family***

Ema woke up in the middle of the night. It was too quiet. She noticed Juli was missing, and she felt like she was being watched.

A voice from the darkness began to speak, "You want family? Most of us brothers, handsomer than the average Japanese male, clearly love you more than just a sister. And knowing this, you just want a family? Not even me?"

He advanced toward Ema. It was Fuuto, her younger-by-one-year, always forward and confident, pop-star brother.

"Ah, _gomen_, Fuuto-kun…" Ema sat up, feeling defenseless against his glare.

"You don't even want to at least try going out with any of us, do you? You think you're too good. I've seen it and heard about it. Almost half of us have planted a kiss on you, and you haven't expressed much of a rejection to any of them. Do you enjoy being the center of attention? Putting us against each other and through such agony?!"

"It's not like that… I… I-" she tried to say until she was slammed on her bed. He hovered over her, gazing at her intently in the darkness.

"Older sister… _sukides…" _He breathed heavily - on her neck, in her ear, deeply - as he pushed his body against hers. Her heartbeat quickened. "I'm under your spell too…"

Ema could not move. She squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out, but Fuuto's body was not budging. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed, releasing his body's weight from hers.

"What are you doing to me, Ema-chan?" Fuuto closed his eyes and sighed. "You're making me do something unforgivable, but such a thing must be done for you to realize what pleasure we brothers can give you…"

"Ah, Fuuto-kun, I don't th-" she was cut off by Fuuto's kiss.

Fuuto kissed her passionately. Ema could not bear it. His brothers had kissed her, but gently, and they had given her the option to break away. Fuuto was different. It was rough, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her and let one of his hands travel down the side of her body.

"Onee-chan… are you a virgin?" He looked down at her.

"Ah… _hai_…" she shyly nodded.

"Looking at you from this angle, I can't wait to rip your clothes off… In that case, let me be the first to make you feel amazing in places you've never felt before…"

Ema was so uncomfortable she could not speak. She just kept her eyes shut and prepared herself for the worst. She wanted so very much to scream, but if she did so, Fuuto would be in deep trouble and the family dynamic would be ruined. Fuuto was already looked down upon by most of the older brothers, and she could not make it worse. _I need to endure_, she thought.

He began to remove her clothing. Starting with her cardigan, he unbuttoned both the sweater and her button-down shirt, revealing her undergarments. She blushed a bright red and closed her eyes at the sight of the pop star's face full of carnal desire.

"Oh, I did not know my older sister liked lace!" Fuuto exclaimed. Ema watched the hunger and horrible thoughts develop in his eyes. "Lace just happened to turn me on… you know me so well then, eh?" He let his fingers trail from the middle of her breasts to her belly button. She shivered in response. "Hmmm, then it'd only be fair to continue then to see the matching bottom half, right?" He smiled a devilish smile that made Ema's insides flip.

"Fuuto-kun!" She exclaimed as he unzipped her skirt. It was too late, however, because he had already pulled off her skirt, leaving her in her matching lace bra and panties.

"Onee-chan is naughty indeed. Did you know I was going to make advances to you tonight? Or do you own a lot of nightwear like this? You've been holding out on all of us!" He pressed his weight onto her as he let the skin on their upper bodies touch. She felt his breath on her neck, as he planted kisses all over her nape. "Do you know how much my brothers would pay to reach third base in the way I have? We don't talk about it, but I feel it most of the time when you're in the room with all of us. I've even heard Yusuke jacking off in the bathroom moaning your name. Is that family?"

"Of course…" Ema moved uncomfortably. "Flaws and all, you're all still my family!"

Fuuto looked away in frustration. "Family…you say…" he sighed. "_Hai_…", she whimpered, feeling more and more hopeless as seconds passed by slowly. He couldn't bear the fact that she wanted so much to just be one big happy family. One girl whom thirteen brothers are to fight each other for. Sister. The family crush. The object of affection. He couldn't take it.

"Yes, you are my brother…" she managed to whisper. "So please stop…" she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She knew he wouldn't stop.

"But does a normal brother do THIS?!" He exclaimed, placing his hand on her most private area, violently rubbing her clit.

"AAAHHH!" Ema yelped in pain. She tried her best to break free, but Fuuto's hold was too strong. Tears poured her eyes even more because she knew the worst still had yet to come and she was already in pain.

"Just give it a minute, Onee-chan. It will feel good… trust me." He breathed into her ear.

She wanted to scream, so she began to make unintelligible noises to try and get the other brothers' attention. This was all for nothing though since Fuuto blocked her screams with several kisses to suppress the noise.

Before she knew it, however, the tears soon ceased, and Ema was just caught up in a bubble of moaning and groaning to the movement of his fingers.

Ema closed her eyes as Fuuto continued his tyrade on her clit. She knew that was the most sensitive spot on her private area, and now she didn't know what she was feeling. Her body began to shake involuntarily as a response. It was almost as if she couldn't handle it. At first it was pain, and after a few minutes she didn't understand. Fuuto watched the transformation happen before his very eyes, and seeing her body tremble at his touch made him want to just give her orgasms all night. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back and rocking her hips to intensify the feeling in between her legs that his fingers were causing.

He smiled as she kissed him. "What this? Nee-chan's falling in love with me so she's kissing? Or is she just feeling too good, now?"

He shoved two fingers into her now wet pathway and smirked in approval. Her initial screams were caused by such an unfamiliar pain, but slowly she learned to like it as he quickened his pace. He knew he had her fully pleasured even without having to whip out his dick – although he couldn't help but notice that he himself was getting harder and harder as he heard not only her moans but also the sounds of her juices escaping her entrance as he fingered her mercilessly.

She continued to cum as her screams and pleasure began to intensify with each orgasm she experienced. But even though he continued to suck and fondle her breasts as he pleased and fingered her, there was a different need now. She wanted to see his dick, return the pleasure. Hell, she just really wanted to place something bigger inside her. The excitement and growing amount of pleasure only made her want more and more.

Abruptly, however, he pulled out and observed her built-up desire. She was enjoying it too much to just not let him finish. She knew she had been violated, but she couldn't help but looking at him with a want she still could not understand.

"Fuuto-kun… please… this is my first time doing anything like this…" Her eyes were clouded with lust as she begged.

It was then that he wanted so badly to fuck her senseless and pour all of his cum into her so he can claim her as his forever. But he knew he'd be a dead man – he'd be killed 12 different ways by his brothers.

Fuuto sucked his fingers clean of her wetness and she just watched him in more agony than she would ever admit that night.

"_Gomen, _older sister. But I can't give you what you need, remember?" He stood up from the bed, straightening out his clothes.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered: "Now what were you saying about family?"

With those last words, he left the room as she began to cry.

***Well there you go! Hello readers! I'm back in the fanfic world and it feels great! I write simply as a hobby, so my scribbles may not be that impressive...but I do appreciate any constructive criticism you feel like mentioning! Please read, review, and recommend this story (and those that follow) to your friends!

***I really ended up loving Brother's Conflict, even though the plot is beyond ridiculous. Fuuto, though he comes off as the always arrogant one, is one of my favorites. I may write a Yusuke one next! OR if I'm feeling up to the challenge, maybe a bunch of oneshots for as many brothers as I want! Anyway, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
